Jinx's mischief
by wildlife24
Summary: Jinx is up to something! Her and kid Flash have made a sneaky bet and Cyborg is black mailed into it all and couldn't have any more fun than messing with his friends. Can jinx get away with it before her time runs out? BBxRea JinxxKF RobxStar CyxBee
1. Beginining

Hey! What up! Nothing much? Doing good...Beastboy! I'm too lazy to do everything you do it!

Beastboy: Lazy! Why do I have to do it!

Me: Cause if you don't I'll make sure you test stars cooking in the story! {Evil Grin}

Beastboy: Dude! I think you've been around Raven too much!

Me: Why do you say that?

Raven: Cause that was almost worse than me sending him to another dimension. Good job.

Me: thank you!

Beastboy: You guys scare me sometimes.

Okay, so like wildlife doesn't own us even though she is controlling us in her stories. (Wildlife jabs him in the side.) She doesn't own teen titans. She also doesn't own the song bringing home a baby bumblebee. There ya happy!

Me: Yep! : )

~To the story~

Psst! Raven! Psst! Raven! Raven heard someone calling her. She groaned and rolled over half asleep.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?" Raven asked seeing the pink haired girl in her room.

"That's a long story. Can I stay here?" Jinx asked giving her best puppy dog impression.

Raven was too tired to get her to talk so she nodded her head and moved over so Jinx had room to sleep.

"Tomorrow you're explaining though." Raven said getting comfortable again.

"If I'm right I won't have to." Jinx said falling asleep.

*****************************Next day! *************************************

Raven and Jinx were the first up. Then Cyborg came in and did a double take.

"Raven, I think you found yourself a little lost puppy." Cyborg said grabbing his pans and meat to cook.

"Shut up cyborg! At least I'm not bringing home a baby bumblebee." (AN/ I have that stupid song in my head!) Jinx said giving him an evil smile.

Cyborg froze. He slowly turned around to face the girls, pure terror on his face.

"Who knows?" Cyborg asked starting to shake.

Jinx smile grew. "Just me, you and your little bumblebee. For now." She said evilly.

"Jinx, I will do anything as long as you don't say anything." Cyborg said getting on his knees to beg.

Jinx looked thoughtful for a moment. She glanced over at Raven, and then whispered something in Cy's ear.

Cyborgs terrified features began to turn into an evil grin.

"Ya think ya can do that?" Jinx said sitting on a stool beside Raven.

Cyborg nodded his head and went back to his cooking.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked drinking the last bit of tea in her cup.

"Oh, nothing. Just having fun with some people." Jinx said taking the last drink of her tea as well.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy said walking in the kitchen.

"Well you're bright and early." Cyborg said pointing to the clock that read 6A.M.

Beastboy shrugged and walked over to the stove to examine what was being cooked. As usual, Meat, and Ravens tea pot.

Beastboy glanced over his shoulder and saw that raven (and apparently Jinx?) was out of tea. So he rushed over picked up both of Raven and jinx's cups poured the steaming hot tea in the cups and had them back to their owners within seconds.

"Oh, well thank you Beastboy." Raven said taking a sip of her refreshed tea.

"Yes, thank you Beastboy." Jinx said slightly licking her lips, leaving Beastboy frazzled.

"Raven defiantly noticed, and Jinx noticed she noticed, which meant her plan was coming together.

"Uh, um…You're welcome" He stuttered.

*************************After Breakfast************************************

"Jinx, I think you need to explain now." Raven said looking at her company on the giant white couch.

"Well me and Wally kind of had a spat." Jinx said stretching as she stood up.

"I was hoping he would have found me and apologized by now, but you know, he's physically fast, mentally slow. She said sitting down once more next to Raven.

"Ya, I guess. What was the fight about? Raven asked.

"Um, well, uh, the…shower?" Jinx said panicky.

"The shower? Really? Raven asked with a suspicious look on her face. What about the shower.

"Uh, we, he…thinks I take too long of showers and…I said he took to short of showers. It actually got pretty ugly." Jinx said calming down slightly.

"Ok." Raven said pulling her book in front of her face.

Jinx let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, k? Jinx said inched off the couch.

"Sure." Raven said from behind her book.

**************************Jinx sneaking************************************

Jinx didn't lie; she did go to the bathroom, just not to use it. She had her communicator out and called her boyfriend kf.

"Hey babe! Any luck or do I have to come in and help?" Kid flash's voice rang threw the communicator.

"Hi, my name is jinx not babe, no not yet and no I'm winning this bet!" Jinx said. By the way, if anybody asks why I'm here, we're fighting over the showers. You say I take too long of showers and I say you take too short of showers. K?" Jinx said hurriedly.

"Um, ok. He said slightly shocked.

"K, good bye!" Jinx hung up and went to find Cyborg; it was time for the next step.

$$$Well watcha think? $$$

Kid Flash: They hate it!

Me: How rude!

Kid Flash: Ya, watcha gonna do about it?

Me: Oh, you'll see soon enough! Muhahaha!

Jinx: Wow wildlife. There's something wrong with you.

Me: Ya but that's why you all Loves Me!


	2. Creating jealousy

$$$Hello and welcome back to Jinx mischief. Last time:

"_Hey babe! Any luck or do I have to come in and help?" Kid flash's voice rang threw the communicator._

"_Hi, my name is jinx not babe, no not yet and no I'm winning this bet!" Jinx said. By the way, if anybody asks why I'm here, we're fighting over the showers. You say I take too long of showers and I say you take to short of showers. K?" Jinx said hurriedly._

"_Um, ok. He said slightly shocked._

"_K, good bye!" Jinx hung up and went to find Cyborg; it was time for the next step._

Starfire: Um friend wildlife someone told me that your real name is not wildlife24. Is this true?

Me: yes starfire this is true.

Starfire: What is your true name then?

Me: Well, my name is really (Whispers real name).

Starfire: That is a nice name. But I do not believe you look like your name should be that.

Me: I know right. Anyways, Next chapter! Nope I do not own subway or teen titans or a single thing! Except the plot, and Starfire's morthantanian pudding.

"You want me to do what now?" Cyborg asked dropping the tool he was previously working on his "baby" with.

"You heard me! Or does loud mouth Beastboy get to hear about your little bumblebee." Jinx said giving Cyborg an evil glare that could kill.

"Fine but if Raven kills me, or Beastboy attacks me I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life." Cyborg said waving his arms around dramatically.

*******************************Lunch Time**********************************

Everyone was at the table waiting for Cyborg to hand out his first healthy, Beastboy friendlier, lunch. (By Robin's demands.) Subway sandwiches.

As he passed out the sandwiches he saw Jinx nod, which meant to put their plan into action. As he gave raven her sandwich he touched her hand and said "This is for the gorgeous and elegant raven.

Both Cyborg and jinx saw Beastboy's jaw tighten and they saw him shoot an evil look that only lasted a very slight moment, but it did happen, and it was actually funny watching them get so frazzled and jealous.

Raven just sat there holding her sandwich unable to comprehend what her seemingly big brother had just said.

'um thank you Cyborg." Raven said getting a slight blush at the compliments.

Beastboy scooted a little closer to Raven. His way of saying, mine!

Jinx inwardly giggled at him. Now it was her turn to do some messing around.

Jinx leaned over to beastboy putting her hands on his lap to hold herself up. "So do you like your sandwich? I picked it out, since I know what you like. She said batting her eyes.

Beastboy's face reddened slightly and he looked from his sandwich and jinx's very close face.

"Well, umm…Thank you Jinx, what's on it? He asked trying to push her but not push her off of him.

Jinx froze, she didn't really pick it out, Cyborg did. She had no frieking idea what was on it. She smiled sweetly though.

"Just try it. Please." She said getting closer to Beastboy.

She heard Raven growl in her throat, only loud enough for Jinx to hear. Jinx looked over his shoulder and saw Raven Rapping her fingers against the table, glaring at her sandwich.

Jinx smiled, and returned to her normal sitting position in her own seat. Victory was so sweet.

*****************************Almost dinner time****************************

Jinx had been avoiding both Raven and Beastboy the rest of the day. She and Cyborg were in his room.

"So, why are you doing this again?" Cyborg asked Jinx.

"Well the truth is that me and Wally kind of made a bet. I don't really know how the bet happened but now I have three days, starting from this morning, to get Beastboy and Raven to at least kiss." Jinx said blushing slightly.

"Well if you ask me we need a three step plan." Cyborg said smiling evilly while pulling out a couple of blueprints.

"Like what?" Jinx said looking at the pages.

"Well like today would be to get them jealous and protective of one another." Cyborg said writing something down.

Oh and tomorrow could be something like reveal." Jinx said rubbing her hands together. She was enjoying this, way, too much.

*************************Dinner Time! **************************************

Jinx made sure that Cyborg knew that at dinner time they left Beastboy and Raven alone. So she sat between Raven and Starfire. Cyborg sat between Beastboy and Robin.

Jinx and Cyborg had already set up their three step plan, and even came up with a backup plan.

Knock Knock!

"I'll get it!" Starfire yelled and flew to answer the door. "Greeting friend! Have you come to do the talking to Jinx?" They heard her say.

"Um, ya, could I come in?" They heard Kid Flash answer.

"Sup!" Kid flash said entering the kitchen. Jinx knew she had to pretend to be mad at him which wasn't hard. One, she's had plenty of practice. Two, she _was_ mad; she told him she could do this on her own.

Everyone greeted him and Cyborg got him a chair and some food. Lucky for Jinx, Kid flash already knew he was in trouble and kept to himself.

**********************Later ************************************************

"Wally! I told you I could do this on my own!" Jinx somewhat yelled.

Jinx had dragged Wally outside of the tower after dinner and tried not to scream her full head off at him. She had to admit though she was being a bit over dramatic, and his reasoning was actually kind of sweet.

"Well Jinx I missed you! It's not easy going from having the person you love next to you then having her gone. It started to drive me crazy." He said giving a poor me look.

Then he ruined it. "That and I don't know how to cook as well as you." He said grabbing his stomach that growled at the mere mention of food.

"Leave it to you to bring food into a nice moment." Jinx said crossing her arms. "Fine but don't interfere or I will never make my three cheese three sauce lasagna ever again." She said knowing how much he loved that stuff.

"Promise!" He said hugging her.

$$$Hello persons! So like this chapter is just to tell you that Kid Flash is in the Tower. That and Jinx and cyborgs plan.

Me: Next chapter, I will have my revenge on you Kid Flash!

Kid Flash: Ya, ya you just go right ahead do that. I can handle star's cooking and you can't kill me, so hah!

Me: there are worse things than Death and Starfire's cooking KF!


	3. reviel

$$$Lovely! Another chapter! Yay! I'm trying to babysit and write this, so if it seems a little evil it's just because I'm a little aggravated. Lol

Starfire: Oh, you are doing the sitting of babies! Who is it you are sitting upon?

Me: Uh, Starfire, babysitting means to watch a kid. I'm watching my parents' bosses kid, her name is Peaches.

Starfire: Oh, she is named after the sweet round fruit? How glorious!

M: Ya

Robin: Is her name really Peaches?

Me: Yep! She isn't the one I'm worried about!

Robin: Who are you worried about? Slade!

Me: NO! We're perfectly protected from Slade! My sister is who I'm worried about. There is seriously something wrong with her. Even if she is in the wrong, I'm the one that she blames for everything.

Starfire: I am sorry that you disagree with your sister. That sounds like my sister Blackfire and I.

Believe it or not it's EXACTLY like that. Minus the whole alien, princes thing. She gets me in a lot of trouble.$$$

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TEEN TITANS.

It was the second day. Everyone was down in the Breakfast room. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, It was going to be a good day. That's what everyone thought, except two, rather grumpy titans.

Jinx and Cyborg had stayed up all night digging up as much dirt on Raven and Beastboy as they could. Today was all about Reveal. Mabey if they found out a couple things about one another then they would bond a little

Once they sat down at the table, neither felt like doing their plan at the moment so they gave Beastboy and raven a break for that morning.

*******************************After breakfast************************

Jinx and cyborg agreed it would be breaking the beast friend's code for jinx to tell Raven's secrets or Cyborg to tell Beastboy's secrets. So jinx will talk to Raven, and Cyborg will talk to Beastboy.

Jinx found Raven on the roof doing her meditation; she decided to meditate as well, waiting for Raven to finish. When raven was finished a few moments later Jinx stood up.

"Hey Raven?" She asked watching Raven float to her feet.

"Yes, Jinx?" Raven answered.

"We're beast friends, right? And we would tell each other anything?" Jinx started.

"Uh, Ya." Raven said getting a little suspicious.

"Well, do you like anyone in the titan team?" Jinx asked as a small smirk came across her face.

Ravens face reddened, she hoped Cyborg hadn't spilled her secret.

"Well ya, I like all my team mates." She said pulling up her hood.

"You know what I mean raven." Jinx said smiling evilly.

"Well, like that...then I…suppose yes" raven said giving up her denial. It was impossible to lie to her friend.

"Who may that be?" Jinx asked leaning in to hear.

"Um, well…I would say, um. I don't know." Raven said walking towards the door to escape the interrogation.

"Oh no you don't!" Jinx yelled blocking her path. "C'mon, you can tell, me! I promise I won't tell. Please!" Jinx pleaded.

"Why do you even care?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"I-I need something to take my mind off Wally. I also want to see if maybe I can help. You're my Best friend, I want you to be all happy and stuff." Jinx said pulling raven into a very quick very light hug.

Raven pulled in a quick breath slowly let it out.

"He doesn't like me that way. Besides I don't even know why I like him. We are complete opposites." Raven said sitting on the edge of the roof.

Jinx right away knew who she meant. "Maybe you two aren't as different as you think. Or maybe you to just have different ways of getting through things." Jinx said sitting beside her.

"What do you mean? What could we possibly have in common?" Raven asked. She knew by know jinx had caught on to the _mystery_ guy.

"Well, you both have gone through heart ache, you both have a love towards a certain kind of food that I have sworn will never leave my lips to anyone other than you." Jinx said Remembering the day she found out Raven actually enjoyed eating tofu once in a while.

Raven let a small smile find its way to her lips. "Well I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like me anyways. I'm use to it though, after all I I'm freaky." She said as her smile disappeared and the memory of him screaming that she was a freak came rushing through her head. They had been fighting that day.

"Well that would make since if it wasn't for the fact that he is head over heels in love with you." Jinx said laying back as if what she just said was just a boring everyday said sentence.

Ravens eyes bugged for a moment before she gained her composer enough to turn towards her friend. "How do you know?" She asked pulling her knees to her chin.

Jinx sat up and smiled a smile that screamed evil little secret.

************************Cyborg and Beastboy*************************

"Hey Beastboy." Cyborg said as Beastboy opened his door.

"Hey CY, sup" He said stepping out and closing the door.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the workout room. Kid Flash even said he would." He said pointing to Kid Flash behind him.

"Sure" Beastboy said walking towards the gym.

************************gym**************************************

Kid flash had taken the new treadmill, Cyborg had taken the bench press, and Beastboy was spotting Cyborg. Not that he needed it but Cyborg wanted to talk to his little green friend.

"So, Beastboy. How has your master plan been working?" Cyborg asked adding another weight.

"Well, actually I kind of decided to not bother with it." He said looking down at his hands.

"Say what now? Why'd ya give up? What happened?" Cyborg said sitting up to listen to his friend.

"I really don't think she likes me that way. I mean why would she? She's way outa my league." He said sadness evident in his voice.

"Dude! You have to quite putting yourself down like that. I'm pretty positive that if you just tried you would fined out she does actually like you." Cyborg said in his caring big brother voice.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked looking up at him.

Cyborg slightly smiled, he wasn't going to flat out say, she told me so he decided to say what jinx had said.

"Well I found out the other night she has a picture of you and her hid in one of her books." He said beginning to lift weights again.

"Really? Wait she has pictures of all of us. That doesn't count." He said looking gloomy again.

"You want more proof, ok. She still has that stuffed chicken, she watches you when you play games, she practically drools when you work out, and she's said so." Cyborg clapped a hand to his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"I-I mean…she, um…told jinx, and bee…and Bee told me?" He said unsure if BB would buy that or not.

Beastboy's eyes widened even more (If it's possible) And his biggest, goofiest grin was shining brightly on his face.

"Dude, don't tell her I told you. You know if you do, after Rae hurts me I'll hurt you. Got it?

Beastboy shook his head and started doing random exercises from the adrenalin he just received.

*********on the roof*******************************************

"He does!" Raven half yelled.

"Yep he has plenty of pictures of you and look at this!" Jinx said pulling out a small green notebook with messy writing in it.

"He's actually pretty smart. He's good at science and math but sucks at grammar and reading." Jinx said flipping through a couple of pages.

Raven started to reach for it but pulled back her hand. She would kill him if he read her notebook, so she shouldn't read his.

Jinx noticed this, so she opened it to a marked page and started to read out loud.

"Does she not know how much she is to me. Everything she does drives me to try harder. I know she doesn't like me, but I can't help it. She is perfect in every way, shape, and form." She stopped to look over and see Raven's shocked and flushed face. She giggled to herself and continued on.

"She would kill me if she caught me. She almost caught me again today. We were training and I couldn't help but look her over. She is defiantly in shape. I've decided not to go through with my plan. It probably wouldn't have worked anyways." Jinx looked over just in time to see Raven jump off the side of the roof.

"Raven!" Jinx yelled crawling over to look over the side of the tower. Just as she looked over the edge Raven came soaring back up and into the clouds.

"Yep, that worked." Jinx said to herself. She smiled and Patiently waited for her friend to come back down.

$$$ Hope you liked it, I'm not going to update until I get at least a review for this one and my last chap.$$$


	4. The shove

$$$Hi it's been a while since I've updated my stories. My electricity was shut off. Here's the next chapter to Jinx's mischief. Its kinda rushed sorry.$$$

By the time lunch came Jinx and Cyborg had already decided that they still needed a small shove. So they were going to try putting them in a situation where they would have to at least talk to each other.

It took a lot of threats towards Robin and a promise to try Starfire's cooking but they did it somehow. As for Kid Flash, well Jinx took care of that.

When Kid Flash first found out about Jinx getting Cyborg to help h**e** said it was cheating. But he soon changed his mind.

"I got help yes, but it wasn't from you and I black mailed him all by my self. If you screw this up Wally I'll hex you into oblivion." Jinx had said this while holding kid up against the wall.

"Alright ya'll! Lunch is served!" Cyborg yelled handing everyone there plates.

They all made sure to have Beastboy and Raven to sit together and Robin was forced to put them both on dish duty afterwards.

***********************after lunch*********************

Raven and Beastboy were being shoved into the kitchen by Jinx and Cyborg. Lunch had been quiet and awkward. Beastboy and Raven had been trying to pretend the other wasn't there and the others starred at them the whole time.

"Dude! I thought it was Starfire's turn for dishes!" Beastboy yelled trying to dig his feet into the floor.

"Jinx! Let go of me now!" Raven yelled using her dark magic to grab hold of the counters.

"Sorry ya'll. Robin changed the schedule so you all have dish duty." Cyborg said as he and Jinx gave them both one last good shove into the kitchen.

Jinx and Cyborg ran to the security room to watch from the cameras.

"Well, we should probably get started." Beastboy said grabbing the dish soap.

"Ya I guess." Raven said grabbing a rag.

"So what do you want to do? Wash or rinse?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't care you choose." Raven answered leaning against the counter.

"Well you washed dishes a couple days ago so I'll wash." Beastboy answered smiling to himself. That was sure to get her attention.

Raven was a little shocked he would have done that for her but past it off as good manners.

"Thanks Beastboy." Raven said taking her place. Beastboy took his place and began to run water. After a couple of plates were done he glanced over at her.

He then noticed that they were shoulder to shoulder. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach.

Raven felt him staring at her and forced down her blush and gave him a glare.

His ears dropped slightly and he went back to work. Raven also noticed they were shoulder to shoulder. He defiantly had muscle.

Raven blushed at the thought and decided to try and clear her thoughts. But no matter how hard she tried they always bounced right back to what jinx had said on the roof.

Maybe he did like her. Then a thought hit her. It could be anyone he wrote that about. Or maybe jinx was just trying to see if she could embarrass her.

Raven decided to focus on the dishes. There wasn't a reason to think about it anymore. There isn't any proof that he liked her.

Even though the glare from Raven was a little upsetting, Beastboy couldn't believe that Raven admitted to someone that she really did like Beastboy. He smiled to himself.

Then his smile fell. What if Bee heard wrong. Or maybe Raven never said that and Cyborg was just trying to trick him into telling Raven and getting sent to another dimension.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Beastboy yelled in frustration.

"What's too good to be true?" Raven asked getting over her shock from the outburst.

Beastboy looked over at Raven. "Well, um, uh…he he. That cyborg, uh actually tried tofu." Beastboy said pretending to scrap something off of a plate into the trash.

*************************************security room***************

"Oh good grief! What's wrong with them there so boring!" Jinx yelled.

"Well you gotta give them time." Cyborg said stretching in his seat.

"I don't have time to give them. Look! Beastboy is done with his dishes and now he is walking down the hall! I thought you said this was going to work Cyborg." Jinx said pulling on her hair while pacing.

"Why do you want to win this bet so badly?" Cyborg asked looking over at the somewhat crazy girl.

Jinx stopped and actually thought about it. "For one, I never lose bets. For two, Raven likes Beastboy and she is my best friend at the moment. And for three, I am not losing a bet against Kid flash!" She screamed throwing herself on the floor.

"Jinx, I think you've gone crazy." Cyborg said looking at the dramatic heap of girl on the floor.

"Crazy is good, my sneakiness feeds off of my craziness." Jinx said leaving the room stomping her feet.

Cyborg opened something in his arm and spoke into it. "Note to self: Remember to run a scan on Jinx's psyche.

$$$Hope you all liked it! Again sorry its rushed. If you guys read nighttime walks. I will update it hopefully tomorrow if I can get on the computer. And I will try to update Daily dose of random humor today. Thanks for reading plz plz review!


	5. Reversed Game

$$$Hey persons! I don't have anything to really say so here's the next chapter and thank you everyone that has been reviewing. There are a couple of you that I really appreciate.

"OK! So yesterday we may have lost some ground but that's ok we still have today and the backup plan. Everything is alright." Jinx said pacing in Cyborgs room.

She took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Of course it's not going to be alright!" Jinx said throwing hexes everywhere and falling to the floor. "Those two are the most stubborn hard headed people I have ever met! And we only have a day left! If that's not enough we slept in today! Oh my gosh! I need to go blow something up! Jinx said getting up from her tantrum.

"Hey Jinx. You do know that heroes don't go crazy and throw weird crazy temper tantrums. Right?" Cyborg said hiding behind his scanner.

"Yes Cybot! I am plenty aware of this but you should also know that villains do, and I am just coming from villainy. So just give me my moments and no one gets hurt!" Jinx yelled.

Then Jinx calmed down. An evil smile appeared. "See cyborg. My sneakiness feeds of my craziness." Jinx said as pink sparks came from her fingertips.

**********Between lunch and dinner*******************************

Jinx had everyone's schedule down pat. And she knew that Beastboy always went outside on the island and did his own kind of exorcise.

She made her way to the beach where he was getting ready to come up. She giggled evilly. "I love it when they have no idea about what's to happen.

When he started to come up out of the water, she could see he didn't have to bad of a body. "No wonder Raven likes him." She mused to herself. He had a lot of muscle. Hopefully that didn't interfere with here plans.

When he finally got up on the beach Jinx began to sneak up on him. Just when she was about to grab him he turned around.

"What's up jinx? You do know you can't sneak up on me right?" He said laughing. He grabbed his shirt that was on a rock and pulled it on.

Jinx growled and hexed him. It would have been a lot better if he didn't know she was there but this works to.

Cyborg was in the kitchen while everyone else, minus Beastboy and jinx were on the couch.

Jinx busted through the door panting. "Raven! Come quick! He's hurt!" Jinx said grabbing her and running out of the room.

When jinx and Raven got there Beastboy was half way In the water face down with a few cuts. (provided by Jinx)

"What happened?" Raven said checking for a pulse.

"I don't know." Jinx lied. She had given him cuts here and there and she had to give him a concussion. Her whole plan was to show that raven did care for Beastboy.

"He should be awake in a minute. He got a concussion though so he has to stay still." She said beginning to heal him.

"Oh, well since he has a concussion he will probably say a lot of crazy things." Jinx said inching away.

"Um, I guess that's a possibility?" Raven said looking at Beastboy. Raven blushed as she realized that he was shirtless. He was in shape. That was for defiant.

"Well since you have everything under control I'm going to go inside." Jinx said before disappearing.

Soon after Beastboy came to. "Remind me to kill Jinx." He said trying to sit up.

"You have to stay down until I'm completely done healing you. It shouldn't take long." Raven said pushing him back down.

"Oh, I thought Cyborg would have come and got me?" He said rubbing hid head.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Well you just don't seem like you really worry about me." He said dropping his ears.

"Beastboy, I care for you. I care for all of my family." She said looking slightly sad.

Beastboy slightly smiled. "Even though Jinx zapped me with her hexes, I did find something out." He said looking up at her slyly.

"Jinx did this? Why? And what could you possibly learn getting beat up?" Raven asked in surprise.

"Well she thought she knocked me out but I could still hear her talking. Turns out she has a secret. She even black mailed Cyborg and everyone els." Beastboy said sitting up completely.

"What do you mean?" raven asked pushing him back down.

"She and Kid Flash made a bet, and now she's afraid that she won't be able to win it. She said it was because we were too hard headed." He said

"Who? Me and you? Why would we mess up her bet?" She asked taking her hands away from him and allowing him to sit up.

"Well, um…She uh, bet that, um we…me and you would um" Beastboy somewhat explained.

"Spit it out Beastboy!" Raven hissed.

"She and KidFlash made a bet that she could get me and you to at least kiss before her three days are up. She also stole my diary and yours as well." Beastboy said quickly.

Raven looked at him in shock. Her friend was trying to get her and Beastboy together because of a bet? And she has everyone in on it.

"Uh, Raven? Is it true that you told Jinx that you like me?" Beastboy asked. He was scared she was going to scream, send him to a different dimension, or worst of all, say it was a lie.

Raven looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to say.

"It's now or never Raven! And you know it!" Happy screamed in her head.

"Just do it!" Bravery yelled.

"Raven wasn't one for being shy but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but shake her head.

Beastboy's smile grew.

"Is it true you like me?" Raven asked. Her cheeks were blood red.

"Beastboy blushed slightly. "Ya, its true." Beastboy slowly reached for her hand. She flinched at first but then calmed down.

"So what are we going to do about Jinx?" Beastboy asked rubbing his still sore head.

Raven looked up. "We give her exactly the opposite of what she wants." She said smiling.

"Beastboy smiled as well. "You have a plan?

$$$There it is. I'm don't know about this chapter. I don't know why. I just don't agree with it. Oh well! Plz review.$$$


	6. Beastboy Knows Torture

$$$ Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone. Can't promise I won't be gone again in the future but I promise I will come back. So here is another chapter. BTW! means very very very mad!$$$

Everyone was at the kitchen table. Robin and Starfire were talking about Earth manors. Raven was talking to Jinx about Vu Du. and Beastboy and Cyborg were talking about a new vehicle that could be unlocked in a game.

Raven and Beastboy were really thinking about their plan and trying to make it seem as if they had no idea about Jinx and her bet. Jinx was trying to figure out if she made any progress, and Cyborg was thinking about his baby.

Raven finished her dinner faster than usual and excused herself to what everyone thought was her room. Kid Flash was the second one to finish. As he left Beastboy quickly shoved the last of his food in his mouth and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. They all shrugged and went back to eating and talking.

Raven caught kid flash and held him up in the air with her magic. "Alright kid flash. Tell me what you and Jinx bet on and tell me what you get if she loses." Raven said with her eyes glowing white.

Beastboy ran up behind kid flash and stood there watching.

"What bet? We didn't make a bet." Kid Flash said quickly.

Beastboy walked closer to kid Flash. "I can tell when someone lies. It's impossible to hide it." Beastboy said in a dark voice. It sent chills up and down Kid Flashes back. "I've seen what torture can do. There are a few I'm thinking of that could loosen your tongue. The only problem would be cleaning up after." He said in a low deadly voice.

Kid Flash started to struggle even more. Raven stood there wide eyed watching Beastboy. How could Beastboy go from being the care free comedian to a deadly sounding cruel torturer that would scare the devil into submission. "That's a voice that belongs to a killer, not Beastboy." Raven thought to herself.

Beastboy walked in front of Kid Flash. "Wow. Dude you scared me. You're good at that voice. Now really could you let me down?" Kid Flash said with a small smile of relief.

Beastboy didn't smile. In fact he didn't have the same look. He still was him and looked like him, but without his smile and the seriousness he had in his eyes, he just wasn't Beastboy.

"Just tell us what you and Jinx bet on, and I won't let things get too messy." Beastboy said in a half growl.

Kid Flash swallowed hard. He had a choice of who he had to face. A very Jinx. Or a very terrifying Beastboy that looks like he could and will do everything he threatened. Kid Flash knew his choice. He was going to beg.

"I'm sorry! If I tell you guys then Jinx will kill me. Kid Flash said trying to hide his face.

Raven shook her head. "This is a waste of time." Raven said beginning to put him down.

"Wait!" Beastboy said, not regaining his normal voice. Beastboy pulled out what looked like a small throwing knife. It was Black and was shaped like a leaf with blood red string wrapped around the handle.

"Beastboy, we can't really hurt him." Raven said telepathically.

"Who said I had to? There are more ways to torture someone than to just hurt them. Beastboy growled back.

"Raven, can you use your magic to put walls up so no one can see us?" Beastboy asked beginning to circle around Kid Flash.

Raven was hesitant at first but did it.

"I can't let you see or hear either Raven" Beastboy said before cutting there telepathy connection.

Raven waited a moment when she suddenly heard Beastboy's voice ring through her head. "He's ready."

Raven lowered the walls. Kid Flash stood there as white as a ghost.

"What is the bet about?" Raven asked slowly.

Kid Flash looked up but was still trying to figure out if he was really going to tell them.

Beastboy walked forward and hit the small knife against the wall. Kid Flash flinched at the sound. "I don't remember how it even happened, but we made a bet that she couldn't get you two to at least kiss. If She does then I clean the hole house. If she doesn't then I get to ask her for anything I want as long as it doesn't push her limits. Now please let me go!" Kid Flash said quickly.

Beastboy smiled evilly at his work. Raven let Kid Flash fall to the ground and disappear.

Raven looked over at Beastboy. He still didn't look the same. He kind of scared her.

"Beastboy?" Raven started to walk towards him.

"Stop. Just leave. Please, just leave me alone. I'll explain later. I promise I will be fine in a couple minutes." He said walking away. He had anger and sadness in his voice.

"Raven of all people knew when someone needed to be alone, so she went to find a book to read until later.

$$$Ya it's kind of weird but you will see why later. Hope you at least find it interesting.$$$


	7. What He Went Through

$$$Hi! Ok so here is the next chapter. BTW! I'm kind of sad cause people quit reviewing my stories. I think I have two reoccurring reviewers. PLEASE REVIEW!$$$

Raven was trying to read in her room but just couldn't get Beastboy's little episode out of her head.

How did he get Kid Flash to do what he wanted with a singly sound? How did he change from comedian to torture expert? Why was he full of anger and sadness when he walked away? She couldn't figure any of it out.

She was also thinking about Beastboy and her. She guessed they were together, but it felt acquired. She now knew he did like her but it just didn't feel like he really said it. Mabey because they didn't actually make it official, or mabey because they acted as normal and nothing changed. Either way it felt weird,

Raven couldn't take it any longer. She would go mad if she didn't do something productive. She put her book down on her bed and slowly found her way to Beastboy's room.

She was about to knock when she heard what sounded like whimpers coming from the room. She slowly opened the door. Beastboy was lying on the bed without his gloves, shoes, or shirt on. He was asleep.

There were things scattered over the bed. She picked up a few things and looked at them. There was a picture of him much younger, wearing shackles and what seemed like a shock collar. In the back ground there were two men. One was holding a pouch that Raven guessed was full of coins, shaking hands with the other man that was holding the end of a chain.

He looked so sad. There were scars all over his small body. All he had to wear was a small pair of shorts that were tied around his waist with a robe.

There was another picture of three boys and a girl all attached to the same chain with digging tools in their hand.

One of the boys was none other than Beastboy. He wasn't smiling like she was use to. Instead he had the same look he had when he first started talking to Kid Flash.

The other kids wouldn't look at the camera as if ashamed. But Beastboy had his head up looking, not at the camera, but at the person holding the camera.

There were small knifes and darts all over the bed. Some were very dirty, others looked like they had dried up blood on them.

She looked over at Beastboy. He had scars all around his wrists and all over his chest and back. He use to be a slave. Raven almost wanted to cry.

There was something in his hand. Raven went to grab for it. She no more than touched the item with her index finger when beastboy grabbed her wrist and did some kind of martial arts move where she ended up face first into his bed with Beastboy holding her in place.

"Beastboy, It's me. Let me up. Raven said in slight anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raven I was just…Uh , I was dreaming, and I thought …I'm sorry. Are you alright? He stammered.

Raven was let up and Beastboy began to grab things and put them away.

"Wait, Beastboy. What is all that stuff. What's that in your hand?" Raven asked trying to get him to explain.

Beastboy took a deep breath in. "Raven, you all know that I lived in Africa with my parents until they, died." He said holding back a tear. "What you all do not know is that I lived in a village for some time before it was attacked. Everyone was either killed or taken to be sold as slaves." Beastboy said slowly sitting down.

"I was sold to a man that bought slaves for working in his caves. He had another scientist make a special collar just for me. If I tried to take it off it would electrocute me until I was unconscious. If I did something wrong he would push a button on a remote that make it squeeze my neck." Beastboy grabbed his neck at the thought.

"Unfortunately, He thought I had potential for helping him I guess. He Knew I had good friends in with me, so he told me that if I did not obey him they would be beaten until I did. I agreed to it. He would make me watch him torture my people. But when he told me to help him do it, I couldn't. So he would put me through it." Beastboy closed his eyes tight. It really hurt to think about it.

No matter how much it hurt, I wouldn't do it. So he taught me how to make weapons. I did this for him so he could sell them to make money and buy more slaves. After a while he decided I wasn't doing much so he sent me back into the caves. Everyone that worked for the man was told to strike me every chance they get for wasting the masters time."

"One night I decided it was time to put an end to it all. I talked one of my friends into ripping my collar off so I could transform. It was painful but I somehow stayed conscious. I turned into a gorilla and I broke free from the chains. I started ripping everyone from there sells and chains."

"I got them all out, except for three kids and myself. They killed the others, and they tied me up, put another collar on me kept me only to beat me whenever they were angry."

Raven could hardly believ what she was hearing. She didn't know there were humans out there that would actually do something that would be worthy of trigon. She could see were they cut into him. It was sickening. She looked at his expressions. His eyes were distant and looked horrified. He had no showing of happiness in him. His body shook.

Raven looked at Beastboy's hand. She still didn't know what it was that was in his hand. She stared at it. Beastboy suddenly spoke and it made her jump.

"My best friends were killed that night, we all promised that if any of us survived, the survivor would be sure to get revenge and make sure no one else ever had to step foot in that cave again." Beastboy moved his hand over to raven and dropped the small item.

It was a small cloth wrapped around a small stone that had writing on it. Raven looked at it questionably.

Beastboy's eyes became less distant and looked over at Raven. "Those are my friends names carved into a secret rock. When its wet you can read it perfectly, when it's dry, it looks like another ordinary rock from a distance. We used them to talk to one another. I could See and sometimes hear them perfectly fine when the mouthed words. But they couldn't. They didn't have heightened senses." Beastboy explained.

"That was the last thing they ever wrote down. It says survivor gets revenge. I later escaped and got my revenge. I try to forget it though" Beastboy fell back on his bed. He took another deep breath. "When I interrogated Kid Flash, everything came rushing back again. When I think of it, I get kind of touchy and I don't really act like my normal self. I swear I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't touch Kid Flash either. It's a form of torcher using sounds. All I did was scare him." Beastboy explained beginning to grab everything and put it back into its "secret" place once more.

Raven stood up. "It's fine Beastboy. I'm sorry. I didn't know how much you've been through." Raven said stepping a little closer to Beastboy.

"You didn't make it happen, don't be sorry." He said turning around.

Raven looked at him for a few moments and quickly grabbed him into a hug. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her waist.

Raven could feel him loosen up. He was still shaking. Her shoulder was soon wet but all she cared about was how hurt he was. He soon pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you ,Raven." He said showing the first smile in almost three hours.

Raven let a small smile show. Just then both of their communicators went off.

Cyborg was on the other end. "Dinner! Come and get it!" He yelled before hanging up.

They both walked down to the main room together. Beastboy smiling his goofy grin. They ran into Kid Falsh on the way. Kid Flash looked over at Beastboy and showed a scared look.

Raven saw that Beastboy looked kind of ashamed to actualy using a torture against his friend.

"Hey Kid Flash. Sorry about earlier. You do know it's just a sound." Beastboy said smiling.

"Kid Flash looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "Ya. Hey after dinner we should see how mad Cyborg would get if we stole his racing game." Kid Flash said going back to his cocky attitude as normal.

Both Beastboy and KF Went a head of Raven.

When they were all at the kitchen table Raven noticed that jinx was smiling mischievously at her and Beastboy. She wondered what she had in mind.

$$$My story is officially very weird! But please keep reading and reviewing. $$$


	8. Back Up Plan

$$$Hey everyone. Sorry bout the delay. You all are probably tired of hearing that so just know I'm sorry. Btw! There are only a few days till school. I find that good, then again I love school even though it will probably slow things down. Oh well. I think this chapter is kinda weird but oh well.$$$

After dinner Jinx found Cyborg in the garage. "Cyborg!"

The sudden sound made cyborg jump hitting his head against the underside of his car. "Ow, hey Jinx. What's with the sudden entrance?" Cyborg asked rubbing his sore head.

"I think I might have messed up when I gave Beastboy that concussion." Jinx said beginning to pace.

"You did what now? Is he all right why didn't you tell me I have to go examine him." Cyborg said trying to walk past Jinx.

"Don't worry, he's already been taken care of. But I thought I knocked him out so I decided to let off some steam while I was putting everything into place. I think he might have heard me. Which means he might have told Raven. Raven might have gotten suspicious. Cyborg we're gonna have to use the backup plan." Jinx Said in one breath.

"Well, for the backup plan, one of us is going to have to get the little generator thing that he's been working on." Cyborg said finishing up his work on his Baby.

Jinx pulled a small device from her pocket. "I already have it." She said tossing it back and forth in her hands like a cat playing with yarn.

"Whoa! That's the energy drainer Robin has been bragging about?" Cyborg asked in wonder. He took the small device from Robin and studied it closely.

"How did you even get this thing?" Cyborg asked scanning the device for specific details.

"A master thief can steel anything." Jinx said proudly.

"But you're not a thief, you are a good girl." Kid Flash said appearing behind Jinx with a slight pout.

Jinx turned to the pouting boy. "Only when I need a place to stay." She said walking past him.

"Your just plain mean Jinx. You know you love me enough to change." He said before walking out the door to follow her.

Cyborg shook his head. "I better hope this actually works or else Ravens gonna kill me before I can make sure Jinx keeps her mouth shut." Cyborg thought to himself.

***A couple hour later***

"Ok jinx I have the duplicate of Robins machine ready. Let's hope it works." Cyborg said crouching behind the counter spying on Beastboy and Raven sitting on the couch.

Jinx smiled evilly. This was her favorite part. "Now all we have to do is lure them into the interrogation room and everything should work out from there." Jinx explained.

"How we gonna do that?" Cyborg asked.

Jinx smiled as a plan began to form in her head. "Cyborg, remember how you said I'm dramatic?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"I like being dramatic. I also like revenge. Do you remember that time Raven pushed me down and hurt my ankle?' Jinx asked as if remembering something.

Cyborg thought back. "No." He said not recalling a single time Raven has hurt Jinx since Jinx switched sides.

Jinx smiled again and looked at him, well now you do." She said standing up and walking away from a confused Cyborg.

"Hey Raven could you help me with something?" Jinx asked with a worried face.

Raven gave her a suspicious look but agreed. As her and jinx walked by Cyborg jinx mouthed I will be back. Cyborg nodded and decided to get Beastboy into the kitchen so Jinx would know he was trying to help.

Jinx and Raven walked down the hall towards the interrogation room. Jinx opened the door and was delighted to see a few stairs. Raven looked at her. "What?" She asked not seeing what Jinx wanted.

"Oh, nothing just want you to fall." Jinx said before throwing a hex at Ravens feet. One hit her in the ankle and as she stepped down on the stairs to get away from the hexes being flung at her, she slipped and hurt her ankle.

"I'm sorry Raven but I really don't want to lose." Jinx said slamming the door shut and placing Robins energy drainer on the door.

Ravens head began to hurt and she got dizzy from the sudden loss of energy and she fainted.

Jinx ran back to the main room and saw Beastboy in the kitchen talking to Cyborg. She ran up and grabbed Beastboy's arm and pulled on it. C'mon Beastboy you have to hurry! Raven slipped and fell on the stairs. She won't wake up. Hurry!" Jinx yelled dramatically.

"What!" Beastboy yelled before taking off as a cheetah.

Jinx stood there. Cyborg looked at her confused. "Don't you have to be there to close the door so they can't leave?" He asked putting the rest of his sandwich together.

"Oh ya." Jinx said before taking of running as fast as she could.

Beastboy got there well before Jinx. He knelt down beside Raven and picked her up. He shook her slightly. "Raven? Raven please wake up." He pleaded.

After a few minutes Raven finally woke up. "Beastboy?" She said weakly.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

"Behind you" She said trying to sit up.

Beastboy turned around in time to see jinx slam the door shut and almost all of his energy began to drain out of him.

Raven tried to stand up but her ankle wouldn't allow her to. She tried to hover but she didn't have enough energy.

Beastboy pulled up one of the chairs and gently set her down.

"Ok, so I know that you two know my plans, the only thing I want to know is why haven't you all done anything?" Jinx asked over the intercom.

Beastboy looked at the mirror. He knew it was really a window. Raven looked at Beastboy. She opened a mental connection that allowed them to talk. "_what time is it?_" raven asked.

Beastboy heard her voice ring in his head. "_It's about 11:30_" He answered back.

"What are you talking about jinx? Why did you hex my ankle?" Raven half yelled in fake anger.

Beastboy was confused at first but he soon caught on. "you have a plan? What? Did you pretend to turn good and fall in love with Kid Flash just to get close to us?" Beastboy asked teasing her.

"I don't _Love_ Kid Flash!" Jinx yelled over the intercom.

"No you just like him enough to switch from evil to good, live in his apartment, cook for him, and drool over him when he's working out." Beastboy said laughing to himself.

"Shut up Beastboy. Your one to talk about drool. You drool o pool every time Raven does anything that involves stretching or bending over." Jinx said smiling to herself.

Beastboy blushed severely at this and looked down at his shoes so he didn't have to see the glare he knew Raven was giving him. When actually Raven was blushing as well.

"But don't feel bad Beastboy, you're not the only drooling fool in the room. Is he Raven?" Jinx asked. You could hear the joy of torturing her friends in her voice.

Beastboy glanced at Raven and saw her blushing furiously. Beastboy slightly smiled to himself. He didn't really believe Raven when they first told each other about their feelings but now he knew it must have been true.

"_Beastboy, what time is it now?_" Raven asked telepathically.

Beastboy glanced down at his communicator and tapped a button. "_It's 11:45. We still have 15 minutes._" Beastboy answered.

"For goodness sakes! Everyone knows Raven Loves Beastboy. They know Beastboy loves Raven. I guess they just don't know." Cyborg said in the back ground.

"Hello Cyborg." Raven and Beastboy said together.

"He he. Hey guys." Cyborg said sheepishly.

"Who else is in there?" Beastboy asked slightly aggravated.

"What up Beastboy." Kid Flash said slightly excited.

"Ok enough! Just kiss each other! We know you know about Kid Flash and my bet so just kiss!" Jinx yelled.

Beastboy and Raven looked at each other and slightly blushed.

"I told you, you couldn't do it." Kid Flash laughed out.

"Shut up! Do it or I'll spread both of your diaries all over the internet!" Jinx yelled.

"_Beastboy what time is it?" _Raven asked telepathically again.

"_It's 11:57_" He answered.

"Cyborg's not video tapping is he?" Raven asked buying time.

"_11:58_" Beastboy said in his head.

"Shut it off!" Jinx yelled

"Fine!" Cyborg yelled in disappointment.

"Now do it quickly! Now!" Jinx screamed.

"_11:59" _Beastboy told Raven.

"What if your lying?" Raven asked.

Jinx flipped a switch and the window lit up and they saw her holding a blue and green journal.

"I'm not. Do it!" Jinx pleaded.

Beastboy walked over to Raven and placed his lips firmly against Ravens.

"Yes!" Jinx said in victory.

Jinx began to dance around singing off key.

"Uh, Jinx?" Cyborg shoved his arm in front of her to show her his clock. "It's 12:01"

"Jinx smiled crookedly. She sat down in her seat and calmly threw herself on the floor. After that was havoc.

Kid Flash then started to do his own little dance.

Beastboy and Raven was too busy with their own activity to really notice (Or care) about what was going on.

"So Kid Flash what are you going to ask Jinx to do?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

Kid Flash thought for a moment. Then smiled. He stepped closer to Jinx. He leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Jinx's eyes widened. She stiffened but soon relaxed melted into the kiss. KF pulled away and she let out a small whimper of protest.

"Well then." Cyborg said leaving the room.

"I thought you didn't like me?" KF asked.

"I also said I'm crazy" She said pulling him back down for a kiss.

***One Year Later***

"Hey everyone! Hello Love birds." Beastboy said walking by Kf and Jinx sitting together on the teen titans couch. Jinx glared at Beastboy.

"Speaking of Love birds. Did you get that stuff for Raven. She would kill you if you forgot it. It's a special day." Jinx said stealing the bags he was carrying in.

"Ya, no sweat. I got it." Beastboy said waving her warning off.

"Hey Beastboy." Raven said walking into the room.

"Did you get everything?" She asked looking inside the bags. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Why would I forget our anniversary? It's the best thing that ever happened to me. Tonight will be great. We are going to fancy restraint then we will go dancing. How's that sound?" Beastboy asked in a loving voice.

Raven let a small smile show and she kissed him on the cheek. "It sounds great. Except for one thing." She said letting her smile fall.

Beastboy looked worried. "What did I forget?" He asked looking threw his bags.

Jinx smacked her forehead. "You idiot! She doesn't like dancing and you couldn't dance if your life depended on it." Jinx said standing and walking to the kitchen.

"Well then we can just come back her and watch a movie of your choice." Beastboy said grabbing her hands again.

"Sounds good to me" Raven said grabbing a bag of cloths and heading to her room to change.

Beastboy watched as she left. When she was out of the room Beastboy snapped out of his daze and walked over to jinx.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

Beastboy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"EEEWWWWW!" Jinx yelled wiping her cheek and backing away from Beastboy. "What was that for?" She asked holding up her butter knife.

"For your mischief. It made my life a whole lot better." Beastboy said smiling and walking away with his own bags of cloths.

"A simple thanks would have been well over enough." She mumbled to herself.

$$$Ok, so that was a very long chapter. Hope I didn't bore you! But on to the important thing. It's finally finished! Yay! Or Boo which ever one you want to see it as. Lol please give me your best and most reviews in celebrating (or mourning) of the end of the story. : )$$$


	9. Chapter 1

Hey peeples! Guess what! I'm updating again! Oh ya! Throw a party! Okay settle down! Any ways to the story!

Disclaimer: do not own teen titans

Beastboy made it a point to get up before Raven. He couldn't wait to tell her. It wasn't good news so he decided to do something nice just for security.

He got out her pot of water and boiled some water. That was the easy part. Trying to figure out which tea was hers. Not so much. He opened the cabinet to see six different boxes of tea.

Raven woke up at her normal time. She was in her room as if she had been sleeping there the whole night. She then knew that knowledge had come out that night.

She got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She walked to the couch first to get the book she had set there a while back. But she heard mumbling. It was coming from behind the counter.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked pearing over to see Beastboy with all the tea boxes around him.

"Oh, hey Rea! Um, which tea do you like best?" He asked holding up a few boxes.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Raven asked somewhat annoyed.

"What does it look like im doing? Im trying to make your favorit tea! I just don't know which one is your favorit." He said going back to reading the box names.

Raven siged and walked around to fix Beastboys mess.

"What are you even doing up this early?" Raven said putting the boxes up.

"Well I wanted to tell you something but it wasn't exactly good so I decided to make your tea for you." Beastboy said placing the last box back where it belonged.

"Well what do you want to tell me?" Raven said grabbing a tea bag.

"Aha! I knew you liked the stuff in the green box!" Beastboy said seeing the bag.

"Beastboy, stop celebrating and get to the part where you tell me what you wanted to tell me." Raven said threw gritting teeth. This was her time to relax and now she had to deal with him.

"Oh ya! I solved your whole emotion escape thing." Beastboy said proudly.

"And my problem is?" Raven said walking to the table.

"Your gem thingy is broken. Know said that it was because one of your strong emotions were throwing a fit." Beastboy said sitting next to her.

Raven looked at him. He was really being serious?

"I think I'm going to nevermore. Maybe knowledge can explain what you just said." Raven said getting up with her tea.

"Can I come?" Beastboy said standing up as well.

Raven turned to face him.

"You can't really be asking me that. Remember your last visit?" Raven said trying to con him out of it.

"Ya but oh well. Please Raven I won't touch anything. I'll even be real quiet!" Beastboy said getting down on his knees.

Raven looked into his pleading puppy dog face and couldn't say no even if she wanted to, and believe her, she wanted to.

"Fine! But if you do anything without my permission I'll lock you up with Rage." Raven said glaring.

Beastboy just gave a toothy grin and nodded his head.

*************************Nevermore**********************************

"Ugh! Remind me to never take another one of your portals!" Beastboy said falling out of Ravens portal felling sick and dizzy.

The walked along the dark area until the past into a pink world.

"Raven!" Happy yelled grabbing Raven into a crushing hug that would make Starfire's hug look gentle.

"Beastboy! Happy yelled grabbing him in a hug as well.

"Happy! Can't breathe!" Beastboy said between breaths.

"Oh, sorry!" Happy said letting go.

"it's ok." Beastboy said catching his breath.

Happy giggled. Beastboy looked at her. He liked it when she laughed.

"Happy, we have to go see knowledge" Raven said dragging Beastboy out of the pink world.

"Well ok, bye Raven. Bye Beastboy! Happy yelled watching them disappear.

The next world they ended up in was Timids world.

"Hi Raven. Hi Beastboy." She said in her sorrow filled voice.

"Hi Timid. They both said trying to avoid her tear fest

The next world they ended up in was bravery's world. It looked like a giant gym with a boxing ring. She was sitting in a corner watching a video on a computer though.

"Oh, Hey Guys! Raven come here!" Raven walked over and looked at the screen. It was like watching the fight between Brave and Beastboy threw Braves eyes.

There was Beastboy saying he didn't want to fight because his ribs. There was Him charging her as a rhino. She watched as bravery tricked him by saying her foot was hurt, and when he was examining it she kicked him in the head.

"Here is my favorite part." Bravery said pointing to Beastboy raping his octopus tentacle around her waist, wrists, ankles, thighs, and one around her neck.

"See he had his tentacles in the wrong places for especially for your taste." Bravery said pointing at her thighs, and her waist.

She heard her taunt and say the octopus blush and let go.

She looked back at Beastboy as he blushed again.

"Well we have to go." Raven said walking past Beastboy.

Ok,


End file.
